Angels And Bravehearts
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: As the result of a war, Guilmon and Angemon are wounded and their trainers abandon them. Because of this, they think humans can't be good trainers. It's up to Jamie and Rachel, two cousins who believe that the Digimon aren't evil as they've been told, to prove them otherwise. Can they help restore the bonds of friendship between humans and Digimon?
1. Spring Break Time

**A story that came to me one day and I just couldn't get it out of my head, so here it is. :)**

 **Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Company. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01 and I only own Rachel.**

 **A/N: This story is AU.**

* * *

 **Angels And Bravehearts**

 **Chapter 1: Spring Break Time**

Rachel and Jamie exited their school, ready to walk home. As they reached the sidewalk, they looked at each other, grinned, and took off running.

"It's Spring Break!" Rachel cried out happily.

"Yahoo!" Jamie cried out. "Two weeks of vacation! Alright!"

The cousins soon came up to the forest that was a short cut to Rachel's home and they ran into it, deciding to take their time getting home.

"No schoolwork!" Rachel said with a grin.

"No bullies!" Jamie added with a matching grin.

"No…,"

Rachel was about to continue the cheer when something up ahead stopped her. Hearing his cousin go quiet, Jamie came up to her. "What's up, Rach?" He asked.

She pointed and he saw what she saw. Gasping, he hid behind her. "Are those…Digimon?" He asked.

"They might be," said Rachel as she carefully approached them with her cousin behind her. One Digimon was white with six huge wings and a blue cloth that went from his waist and wrapped around his left leg. A helmet covered his eyes, only allowing on onlooker to see the bottom half of his face. His long, golden hair looked like it had seen better days.

The other Digimon was red colored and had black markings on his back like a tiger. He looked like small dinosaur.

Rachel noticed something was wrong as she got closer. "Jamie, I think they're injured," she said, pointing to the white Digimon's side were a bandage was sloppily covering a deep wound. Jamie noticed a few gashes on the red one's arms.

"I wonder how they got here," he said.

Rachel didn't know. "They need help," she said.

It took quite a bit of effort on their part, but they managed to half-carry, half-drag the two Digimon to Rachel's home, being as careful as they could.

* * *

Angemon felt someone near him and turned to see a human girl leaning over him. "Human!" He said suddenly, startling her as he tried to get up, but fell back as his injuries began hurting again.

"Easy," she said, trying to soothe him. "You're badly hurt."

"You think I didn't know that?!" He asked sharply.

Guilmon woke to find a young boy watching him and growled at him, trying to scare him off. "Don't move," the boy said. "You're still recovering."

Guilmon growled again. "You don't need to tell me what to do," he said, venom in his voice.

Jamie turned to Rachel, looking hurt and she gave him a gentle nod. "The pain is aggravating them, causing them to be a little short tempered," she said in explanation.

"Which will be shorter if you don't leave us alone," Angemon growled at her.

"We're only trying to help you recover," she said a bit sharply.

"Ha!" Angemon scoffed at her. "Don't play the good Samaritan, girl. You humans are pretenders."

"No, we're not!" Jamie said angrily. "Man, you two are really ungrateful."

Guilmon growled in anger. "You haven't been betrayed, boy!" He said.

Rachel suddenly thought of something. "You mean the huge digital war between the Digimon and their trainers?" She asked.

Both Digimon flinched at that and Angemon growled again. "Yes, I lost the girl who was my trainer in that war," he said. "She abandoned me."

"And the girl that was my trainer abandoned me," Guilmon said, his growl now filled with some sorrow.

Jamie came closer. "We lost a lot of our family in that war too," he said quietly.

Rachel nodded. "Jamie and I were very young when the war happened, but we remember everyone saying that all Digimon were evil and had turned against us," she said. "But we didn't think so."

That caught Angemon's interest. "What do you mean?" He asked, his voice still having a touch of hostility in it.

"If you were evil, why didn't you hurt your trainers when they abandoned you?"

Guilmon turned his head away. "I…couldn't," he said. "Even though she hurt me, I swore I'd never hurt her."

"I felt the same about my trainer," Angemon admitted. "But they showed us that there are no good humans at all."

Rachel and Jamie looked at each other and looked back at the injured Digimon. "Maybe, and maybe not," said Jamie, making the two look at him before they grunted in pain from their injuries.

None more was said as the cousins got the first aid kit, ready to help the two with their injuries.

One thing was clear to them: this would be no ordinary Spring Break.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Helping Hands

**Chapter 2: Helping Hands**

Rachel gently tended to the wound on Angemon's side, cleaning it carefully before placing some healing medicine on the bandages and taping the bandages into place. He winced a little as her fingers accidently prodded the tender skin a bit and she gave him an apologetic look before tending to a surface wound on his shoulder. "Okay, that shoulder should be alright in about a week, but your side is probably going to be about a month," she said.

He didn't look happy at that, but didn't voice it. "At least I can breathe comfortably now," he said. "Thanks."

The gratitude in his voice made him seem less hostile than earlier. "You're welcome," she said with a smile.

Jamie gently patted Guilmon's head and the Digimon let out a sigh, enjoying the attention. "Guilmon, I'm going to take care of those wounds, okay?" The boy asked.

The Digimon nodded. "Okay," he said.

Rachel smiled as she watched her cousin tend to the dinosaur Digimon's wounds and saw how Guilmon was relaxed. _Good,_ she thought. _Hopefully that means he at least trusts Jamie to take care of him._

When Jamie finished, Guilmon gently nudged his hand. "Thank you, Jamie," he said sincerely.

"You're welcome," he said.

Rachel looked at Angemon. "I'm sorry," she said. "About both yours and Guilmon's trainers."

He sighed heavily. "They both got new partners with the fusion Digimon," he said quietly. "We Digimon who fought in the war you both remember, our trainers…,"

Angemon bowed his head and Rachel saw tears running down his face. "They didn't appreciate you," she said softly.

"And blamed us for bringing it down on them and the other innocent people," he said. "Everyone blames us for that."

She gently placed her hand on his hand. "Jamie and I don't," she said. "All we knew was that it was an awful war."

He gently moved his hand away from hers and she pulled her hand back gently in silent understanding. "Humans don't have good hearts," he said. "They may have a very small conscience, but not good hearts."

Jamie overheard that and looked a bit hurt, but then looked at Rachel, who had an understanding look on her face and the boy grimaced, remembering how his older cousin's birth father didn't have a good heart either, hurting Rachel emotionally and it had taken a long time for her to heal.

Guilmon looked at Jamie and saw the look on his face. "Don't take it so hard, boy," he said. "It's just a rather harsh truth."

Rachel looked at the dinosaur Digimon and back at Angemon. "Not all humans think the same," she said softly. "And not all humans do the right thing. The number of criminals in the world is an example of that."

She then stood up. "You both can stay with Jamie and I until you've recovered," she said.

Jamie smiled happily at Rachel's decision. "Yeah, Rachel and I will take care of you guys," he said.

Guilmon nodded. "Alright," he said. "As long as you tend to me, Jamie."

The boy looked surprised. "You're gonna trust me?" He asked hopefully.

"Not yet," said Guilmon. "But you did a good job taking care of my wounds. That tells me you're capable and that something I'll depend on for now."

Jamie was a tad disappointed, but the compliment helped a little and Rachel placed a comforting hand on her cousin's shoulder. "Patience," she said softly so only he heard her. He nodded in response.

Angemon went to sit up a bit more and Rachel placed a couple pillows behind his back and he leaned into them with a relaxed sigh. "I'll allow you to help me, Rachel, but it will take a lot more to convince me you and the boy can be trusted," he said.

She nodded. "True trust takes time and must be earned," she said softly.

Those words showed her wisdom, something that impressed Angemon as he slowly nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Comfort

**Chapter 3: Comfort**

Jamie had gone off to bed while Rachel stayed up with Angemon and Guilmon, watching over them while reading one of the many books she owned. But her head started to nod and she blinked her eyes to try and stay awake, but her head lolled gently to the side and she fell asleep.

Angemon couldn't help a small chuckle and Guilmon even smiled. "You know, she and the boy seem like good humans," the latter said.

The former gave a small nod. "Maybe," he said. "I'm still not convinced."

Suddenly, two screams made them jump and Rachel bolted upright in her chair just as Jamie came racing out, running over to her. She instinctively caught him in a hug. "Jamie? You okay?" She asked.

He managed to take a deep breath. "It…it happened again," he said. "You?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she said.

Angemon looked over at them. "What happened again?" He asked curiously.

Rachel looked at him. "Even though we were young when that awful Digital war broke out, we often would be chased by some awful Digimon. We nearly didn't get away a few times. And then when the war happened, we saw a lot of stuff we shouldn't have seen," she said. "As a result, we get nightmares."

She then scooted over a bit in the chair, which was large enough to hold two grown men, and Jamie sat beside her, still looking a bit shaken up. Guilmon walked over to them. "Do these nightmares happen every night?" He asked curiously.

"Every night," said Jamie before he yawned. "I'm really tired."

Rachel nodded. "All these night of little sleep are catching up to us," she said.

Guilmon remembered how his former trainer had gone to him for comfort more times than he could count and went over to Jamie. "Well, I wouldn't mind some company," he said. "You could sit with me for a bit, Jamie."

The boy did so and to Rachel's surprise, the dinosaur Digimon let Jamie snuggle up to him and gently ruffled his hair in comfort.

Rachel then felt two strong arms pick her up and pull her toward Angemon, who sat down in the chair near Guilmon, holding the older girl comfortingly. She looked surprised, but then rested her head on his broad shoulder. "Thanks," she said, a curious look still on her face.

"I used to comfort my trainer when she had nightmares too," he said softly.

Rachel snuggled into his hug and smiled. "Nightmares don't stand a chance against a big, strong Digimon like you," she said.

He seemed surprised at the compliment, but then felt her hand running through his wing feathers gently and curiously. It felt relaxing and he remembered how he had asked his trainer if she would help him with his wings and she refused to.

The older girl in his lap seemed to notice how he was relaxing and she continued the gentle treatment. "Do Digimon get nightmares too?" She asked gently.

He slowly nodded. "Yes," he said. "Like you two, Guilmon and I haven't had a decent night's sleep in a long time."

Rachel's hand then moved to the tall Digimon's shoulders and she gently massaged his shoulders. "Well, looks like all four of us need a good night's sleep," she said.

Jamie looked thoughtful. "Well, having someone nearby helps my nightmares to stay away," he said.

"Same here," said Rachel.

Guilmon then yawned. "Well, there's room for you, Jamie," he said kindly. The boy gave him a grateful smile.

Angemon began rubbing Rachel's back. "I don't mind if you stay here, if you keep that up," he said as she kept massaging his shoulders.

She smiled. "Well, if you keep that up, I'm going to fall asleep on you," she said.

He smiled too and it wasn't long before the four fell asleep and had a good night's sleep for a change.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. A Caring Heart

**Chapter 4: A Caring Heart**

Jamie was watching for Rachel, who had gone into town to get food and stuff while he stayed at the house with the two Digimon, who had nearly recovered from their injuries. Guilmon then grunted a little in pain and the boy helped him get more comfortable. "Thank you, Jamie," he said.

"You're welcome," he said and saw Angemon lean his head back on the hard arm of the couch and got a pillow for him. "How about this?" He asked gently.

The white Digimon actually smiled a little, lifting his head up so that the boy could place the pillow behind his head. "Ah, that's much better," Angemon sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Rachel suddenly came rushing in, slamming the door behind her, breathing hard as her backpack slid from her shoulders. Jamie quickly caught it. "What happened?" He asked.

She looked at him. "We've got trouble," she said. "I had just finished getting to food when some girl in town pointed me out and said I was a Digimon sympathizer. Well, that sparked a fire that's coming this way fast."

Jamie looked stunned. "You mean…?"

Rachel nodded. "The adults who remember the Digimon-human war are coming to take Angemon and Guilmon away," she said. "The girl that pointed me out said she should have made sure Angemon was done for."

The girl then looked at the angel Digimon, who looked hurt and angry. "Angemon, is she…the one that abandoned you?" She asked.

He nodded. "The same," he said.

Rachel ran over to him. "I'm not letting her near you," she promised firmly. He seemed surprised at that.

Jamie looked out the window. "They're coming," he said.

"Everything ready?" She asked.

He nodded. "Okay, if they don't listen to me, then take Guilmon and Angemon and go _there,_ " she said.

"You got it," said Jamie. "You're coming too, right?"

She nodded before heading out to speak with the group of adults. "You're trespassing here!" She said. "Leave before I call the police!"

"Turn over the Digimon, girl! They're dangerous!" One adult said.

Rachel stood her ground. "No, they're not!" She said firmly. "Their former trainers were dangerous!"

The same girl who had pointed Rachel out and another girl came forward. "We did the right thing by getting away from them," said the first girl. "They were trying to hurt us. Restart the Digimon-human war."

Rachel glared at them. "That's something I highly doubt," she said. "They were your best friends and you abandoned them."

"They hurt us by hurting our families!" Said the second girl. "They need to be dealt with!"

"By 'dealt with', you mean seeking vengeance on two Digimon who had nothing to do with that war!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Every Digimon had something to do with that war!" The first girl said. "Even if some didn't fight in it!"

Something about that statement waved a red flag for Rachel. "And Angemon and Guilmon didn't fight in it, did they?" She asked. "They tried to protect you, didn't they?!"

The girls sputtered for a moment before they regained their composure. "No! They didn't!" The second girl said.

Something in her statement didn't ring right and Rachel sensed it: desperation. "My cousin and I will not become the cowards you did and are!" She said sternly. "You'll never hurt Angemon or Guilmon again!"

With that, she went back inside and barricaded the door, quickly moving to the back part of the house and under the stairs, where a fire escape had been built and concealed long ago. She now opened the door and closed it behind her as she went in and down the stairs where the tunnel led to the shed outside and she escaped, running down a path only she and Jamie knew about.

* * *

Jamie had succeeded in getting the Digimon to the cave that he and his cousin had found and made into a refuge long ago and they waited for Rachel to come.

Thankfully, it wasn't a long wait and Rachel was soon inside the cave with them, breathing hard. "Didn't go so well, huh?" Jamie asked.

"Not as I hoped," Rachel admitted. "But something the first girl said struck a wrong chord. She said all Digimon had something to do with the Digimon-human war, even if some didn't fight in it."

She then turned to the two Digimon. "You two didn't fight in that war, did you?" She asked non-accusingly. "You tried to protect your trainers, didn't you?"

The two had pained looks on their faces. "Yes," said Angemon. "But…we were unable to save their families."

"Our trainers not only saw their loved ones get hurt, but saw a few of their relatives perish," said Guilmon, looking away. "They blamed us for that."

"And abandoned you out of not only grief, but anger," said Rachel.

"We tried to help them, but they rejected us, said hurtful things, and even hurt us physically with other Digimon they had found. The Fusion Digimon."

"Who they didn't blame for the war?" Jamie asked in shock.

The two Digimon nodded. "As a result, we lost faith in humans and vowed to never trust them again," said Angemon. "But, despite that, you two insisted upon helping us."

"Because we never leave someone injured when we can help them," said Rachel as she went up to Angemon and rested a hand on his arm. "And I promise we'll never abandon you two. We'll keep you safe."

He looked at her. "For once, Rachel, I believe your words," he said. "Because your actions have backed them up."

"And they always will," she promised.

"Same goes for me," said Jamie. Guilmon gently placed a clawed hand on his shoulder.

"You both have caring hearts," the dinosaur Digimon said. "But…what do we do from here?"

"You two rest," said Rachel. "Jamie, what do you say we brush up on our history a bit?"

The boy instantly saw what his cousin had in mind. "I'd normally say no, but given the circumstances, I'm for it," he said.

She nodded and they headed over to another section of the cave they had been working on slowly.

The library section.

* * *

 **So, the two former trainers return to try and have their former Digimon hunted down and the townspeople who remember the awful war are for it. But what did Rachel mean by brushing up on history a bit? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Research

**Chapter 5: Research**

Rachel grunted as she lifted a heavy book from the bookshelves and carried it out to the main room where the two Digimon were. They watched as she set the book down on a tall podium and Jamie came in with another book. "This was all I could find," he said apologetically.

"That's okay," said Rachel. "All I found was this one."

Just as she opened the large book, something caught her eye. "That's strange," she said and lifted a few more pages to find a false back in the book. Something was inside and she pulled it out. "A photo album?"

The cousins looked at each other before sitting down by the Digimon and opening the cover. The first picture they came to made them freeze.

"Great-grandpa?" Rachel asked, stunned.

Jamie looked at her. "Why would a family photo album be hidden in a library encyclopedia?" He asked.

Turning to the next page, they saw more pictures of their great-grandfather with a strange, but familiar-looking, being beside him. "Stingmon?" Rachel asked.

"I remember him, although kinda vaguely," said Jamie. "Why is that?"

The next picture told them why as it was a picture of Stingmon with Rachel and Jamie when they were younger. "I remember this," said Rachel. "But then, something happened one day and no one would tell us what had happened."

"Yeah, I remember that," the boy said. "But what was it that they didn't tell us?"

Rachel sighed softly. "That great-grandpa had died," she said quietly. "I overheard my parents that night and I kept wondering where Stingmon was. I wanted to ask, but Mom was taking great-grandpa's death kinda hard because he had raised her when her parents had died. So to her, it was like losing the only man she had known as her father."

"So you didn't ask her? Even later on?" Jamie asked.

"Mom refused to talk about it, telling me I was too young to understand, even when I got older," his older cousin said. "I had to find out from one of our aunts what happened. She was quite shocked that Mom wouldn't tell me."

Jamie felt saddened that he hadn't known either, even if he had been really young then. They looked through more pictures, vaguely remembering when they were taken and what the occasions were. They noticed there were as many pictures of them with their great-grandpa as there were of them with Stingmon.

Angemon placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Stingmon is still alive," he said. "Guilmon and I visited him many times before the Digimon-human war. He spoke highly of his trainer and often spoke fondly of two children who he said would call him 'Uncle Stingmon'."

Rachel smiled. "That was what Jamie and I always called him," she said. "Do you know where he is?"

Guilmon looked sad. "When the war happened, we alerted him and he took off," he said. "Then…well, Angemon and I were on the run for a bit at the insistence of our trainers until they found us and hurt us."

The cousins looked surprised at that. "So, in the beginning, they wanted you two safe, but then turned on you?" Jamie asked.

"After they had seen their family members either get hurt or perish," said Angemon.

Rachel then stood up. "That reminds me," she said and opened the big book with the false back again, quickly finding the section on the terrible war. She began reading aloud.

"The war known as the human-Digimon war was marked to be worse than any war in history. And started by something that could have easily been avoided.

"A Digimon in super champion form named Black War Greymon who had a greedy trainer turned on his fellow Digimon and began using a mind-control well known to the first Digimon trainers as the Black Gears. With Black War Greymon controlling the Digimon, the war broke out fiercely. Very few Digimon managed to upgrade to their first champion forms and the newer Digimon managed to escape being controlled, leading many of the other trainers to believe the immune Digimon had caused this war to come about. Only very few stuck by the Digimon, but even those numbers dwindled as lives were lost. When the war ended, the surviving Digimon were blamed and their trainers turned against them as some of them banded together in an effort they called 'Digimon Purging', basically looking to destroy them."

Rachel paused in her reading and saw how pained Angemon and Guilmon looked. "I…I've read enough," she said softly and was about to close the book when Angemon looked at her and shook his head.

"No. Read on, Rachel," he said gently. "There's more. Something only recorded, but never told aloud."

"Are you sure?" She asked, coming over and taking his hand in hers. "I know this isn't easy for you to hear."

"Angemon's right," said Guilmon. "You and Jamie both need to know the rest."

Jamie nodded and went over to the podium where the book was while Rachel stayed by the Digimon. "These people wanting to destroy the Digimon were stopped by the original trainers and their Digimon and told to never try their actions again and promised the human-Digimon war would never happen again. But some of the humans who had suffered in the war swore they'd never trust their Digimon again. And when the Fusion Digimon were introduced, they were welcomed and sent to hunt their fellow Digimon," he read. "In trying to erase the painful memories, these humans partnered with the Fusion Digimon started the human-Digimon war all over again."

Rachel gently patted Guilmon's head. "I remember you saying how your former partners came after you with their Fusion Digimon," she said quietly. "And you two had nothing to do with that war."

A deep sigh escaped Angemon. "They told us they might change their minds about us if we upgraded to our super champion forms, Serophimon and Crimson Knight," he said. "But we knew they just wanted us in those forms because it required a lot of energy to keep those upgraded forms and we'd be defeated in a matter of seconds."

"Trying to make it look like you guys fought back in case you didn't make it and someone found you," said Jamie.

"But what they didn't count on was Jamie and I finding you in time," said Rachel. "And now that they know you guys are alive, they're trying to finish to job. But how they knew we had saved you is puzzling."

Jamie recalled seeing the two former trainers through the window of the house when Rachel had gone to reason with them before he had taken the Digimon to the cave. It then hit him. "One of them is one of the bullies I have to deal with at school," he said. "She saw me drawing Digimon in secret on the lunch playground."

"You…have been drawing Digimon?" Guilmon asked in surprise.

"Yeah," he said. "There were pictures of the original trainers and their Digimon and I wanted to draw them."

"So she blindly accused us on that, not realizing how close to the truth she was," said Rachel. "That's why she labeled us as sympathizers."

"But we are," said Jamie. "We didn't turn Guilmon and Angemon in."

"And we won't," his older cousin said firmly. "But now that we know the truth, I think it's time to remind the townspeople who is really responsible for the human-Digimon war."

Angemon looked concerned. "What if they don't listen to you?" He asked.

"Oh, they will," said Rachel. "Because I highly doubt they want to be known as murderers."

"What do you mean?" Guilmon asked.

"Rach?" Jamie asked worriedly.

"You'll see," she said to them. "You'll see."

* * *

 **Yes, Black War Greymon turned on the other Digimon and started the war, but what does Rachel have in mind to make the townspeople listen and stop blaming the surviving Digimon for the war? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Also, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. The Truth Revealed

**Chapter 6: The Truth Revealed**

Rachel checked Guilmon's and Angemon's wounds and smiled when she saw they were healed. "You're both good as new," she said.

"Thanks to you and Jamie," said Guilmon.

"We owe you a debt of gratitude," said Angemon.

"Consider it paid when I put my plan in action," said Rachel.

"What do you have in mind, Rach?" Jamie asked.

Since she had told them she had an idea to get the town to listen to her, Rachel had been brainstorming in secret. "You'll see when we go into town," she said before looking at the two Digimon. "Guilmon. Angemon, we're going to need you two."

The Digimon looked uncomfortable at that and Rachel took Angemon's hand in one of her own and began patting Guilmon's head gently. "I know you both don't want to be seen by anyone, especially your trainers, but Jamie and I will be protecting you," she said.

Although Jamie didn't know his older cousin's plan, he nodded. "We promised you we wouldn't turn you in and I highly doubt that's part of Rachel's plan," he said.

"Not at all," said Rachel firmly. "But Jamie and I can't pull this off without you two."

The two Digimon were quiet before Angemon stood up, towering over the two before kneeling down and his right hand came up and gently cupped the left side of Rachel's face and his thumb brushed her cheek. "A few days ago, I told you it would take a lot of convincing on your end to show us that some humans could be trusted," he said. "In your actions of making sure our wounds healed, defending us, and researching about the Human-Digimon War, you have both proven that we can trust you."

Guilmon nodded. "I'm with Angemon on this one," he said as he placed an arm around Jamie. "But, I'll only agree if you agree to something, Jamie."

"What would that be?" Jamie asked curiously.

Guilmon looked very seriously at him. "I want you to be my trainer," he said.

The boy's jaw dropped. "For real?!" He asked in astonishment.

"For real," the dinosaur Digimon answered with a smile. "Will you?"

"You bet!" Jamie said without hesitation.

Rachel smiled and a moment later felt Angemon's hand resting on her shoulder. "I pose the same question to you, Rachel," he said. "I wish for you to be my trainer."

She smiled. "Wish granted," she said with a smile. "Ready to make the town listen?"

The same people who had come to get the cousins to hand over the two Digimon were in town with the Digimon's two former trainers. Their Fusion Digimon were nearby, looking a bit uncomfortable with the ideas about how to get rid of the other Digimon. They had no problem dealing with evil Digimon, but going after good Digimon was another story.

Just then, they saw the cousins coming with the two Digimon they rescued behind them. "Look," said one of them.

The townspeople turned to see the four approaching and were ready to face them. "Looks like they finally decided to turn those two Digimon in," said one.

"Good," said Guilmon's former trainer. "We can finish this finally."

The two Fusion Digimon noticed how the two cousins stood protectively in front of the other two Digimon and looked at their trainers, quietly comparing as Rachel then began speaking.

"You came to our place the other day accusing us of being sympathizers," she said. "Well, maybe we are, but we also know that Black War Greymon was responsible for starting the Human-Digimon war by using Black Gears on many of the Digimon."

At the mention of the evil Digimon, quite a few people moved back. Jamie then spoke up. "By blaming the Digimon who aren't responsible for Black War Greymon's actions and trying to hunt them down to hurt them, you've started the Human-Digimon war all over again," he said. "You're trying to destroy innocent Digimon!"

"They're not innocent!" Angemon's former trainer said angrily. "Shoutmon! Get them!"

The small red Digimon shook his head. "No," he said. "They are correct about Black War Greymon starting the war. The original trainers came to end that war and we Fusion Digimon were brought in make sure that war would never happen again."

A new voice suddenly spoke. "But you two girls are too greedy, especially since Black War Greymon was your Digimon."

A very familiar Digimon appeared. "Stingmon?" Rachel asked in shock.

The townspeople knew Stingmon was a protector and turned to the two girls who had started this. "So you two started that terrible war?" Someone asked.

"No," said Stingmon. "They were greedy, yes, but Black War Greymon fed off their greediness and turned against the other Digimon. They thought he was just wining another battle."

The two girls looked both embarrassed and saddened and quickly left with their Fusion Digimon behind them. The townspeople left as well as Rachel and Jamie ran up to Stingmon and hugged him. "Stingmon," said Rachel with a smile.

"Ah, my little trainers," he said fondly. "Quite grown up now."

That made them smile as the Digimon returned the hugs and turned to his two friends. "Angemon. Guilmon, I'm glad you two have these two for your trainers," he said.

"They're what you said they were," said Angemon as he placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Yes," said Guilmon. "We've even asked them to be our trainers."

Stingmon smiled and looked at the cousins. "And you two accepted that?" He asked.

They nodded. "We always wanted our own Digimon to train," said Jamie. "Even after the war ended."

Rachel then moved closer to the tall, green colored Digimon. "Stingmon, can you stay with us, please?" She asked. "Jamie and I have missed you since Great-Grandpa died."

He nodded. "If you two don't mind having three Digimon living with you," he said, a teasing note in his voice.

"We've put up with Angemon and Guilmon all this time," said Jamie.

"I'm sure we can handle one more," said Rachel.

"Can you now?" Stingmon asked teasingly as he picked both of them up and began tickling them. Guilmon and Angemon joined in before the two cousins countered with a tickle attack of their own before getting free and running back for home with the three Digimon right behind them.

With the truth revealed and the Digimon free, and even gaining back a family member, they were happy once again.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the epilogue. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Trust And True Friendship

**Chapter 7: Trust And True Friendship**

Rachel watched as Angemon sparred in the training area, hitting the practice dummies and the targets right on, coming to a stop in front of her in a kneeling position. "Great job, Angemon," she said as she then jumped up on his back.

Smiling to himself, Angemon stood up, feeling Rachel wrap her arms around his neck as he walked up to where Jamie was trying to tackle Stingmon, who caught him the first few times before deciding to let the boy win for once and let the boy tackle him to the ground.

Rachel and Angemon chuckled as they watched Jamie then get caught by Stingmon, who held the boy in a strong, but gentle hug as Guilmon came over to tickle his trainer, making the boy laugh. Rachel then lay her head on the tall Digimon's shoulder. "You know, I'm glad this Spring Break wasn't ordinary," she said.

Angemon turned to her, smiling. "It wasn't?" He asked playfully in mock surprise.

Rachel giggled a bit, knowing he was messing with her. "Yes," she said seriously. "Because Jamie and I gained not only two Digimon, we also gained two friends who are like brothers to us and regained a family member."

Angemon chuckled. "Very true," he said. "And Guilmon and I regained our trust in humans. I noticed a few of the townspeople working to rebuild trust with some of the Digimon earlier."

"Which means that soon, Digimon will never be hunted like that again," Rachel said. "And the Digimon will protect their trainers once again."

Guilmon heard that last part as he came up to them with Jamie on his back and Stingmon behind him. "Yes," said the dinosaur Digimon in agreement.

"Because of your loyalty and Jamie's loyalty, the war has ended," said Stingmon. "I'm proud of you both."

"As are we," said Angemon as he held Rachel in a hug that she returned.

Jamie suddenly got a playful idea. "Guilmon's it!" He cried out, jumping off of the Digimon. "Run before he tags you!"

Angemon quickly took to the sky before landing a few yards away and setting Rachel down. "Hurry!" He said with a grin.

Guilmon began chasing them as Stingmon took to the sky to watch, chuckling.

"An angel and a braveheart," he said softly, remembering the day he had come up with those nicknames for Rachel and Jamie. He was pleased to see they had lived up to those nicknames and chuckled as Guilmon managed to tag Rachel, who began chasing Angemon, who was laughing as he let her catch him and he then chased the two cousins and Guilmon, catching Jamie who laughed happily.

Rachel then flopped down and the others followed her example. "This is one Spring Break I want to last forever," said Jamie.

The others chuckled. "Well, summer's coming," said Stingmon.

"Very true," said Guilmon. "Do you think we could go to the beach?"

"That's a great idea," said Rachel as she now got up and went to sit by Angemon, who picked her up and put her in his lap as she leaned her back against his chest and he wrapped an arm protectively around her stomach.

"That would be awesome," Jamie said in agreement as Guilmon laid down and let the boy use his back as a head rest.

"It will be just like old times," said Stingmon, reminiscing.

"Which is the way it should be from now on," said Rachel as they all nodded in agreement.

Peace filled them all once again and they hoped it would stay that way for a long time.

* * *

 **And that concludes "Angels And Bravehearts". A huge thank you to all who reviewed, faved, followed, and read this story. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
